Saint Walker
'Saint Walker ' was an alien hermit who lived on Mogo, a sentient planet that traps evildoers. He currently serves as the first Blue Lantern in the universe. Physical appearance History Different Path After landing in search of the new Green Lantern they were alerted of, Hal Jordan and his crew split up to search for the newly elected ring bearer. As Razer walked through the jungle searching for the new lantern, Saint Walker briefly chuckles at him. Razer follows him to find out who he is. Saint Walker leads Razer to a graveyard full of ships belonging to a previous war. Razer becomes enraged when Saint Walker does not answer his questions, and proceeds to attack him. When Razer shot a blast from his ring at him and screamed out "Taste the power of my rage!", Saint Walker claimed rage had no real power and debunked it's taste as well. He continued and told him that rage was the orphan child of fear and despair. Saint Walker avoids his blows with ease, then knocked Razer onto the ground. He tells Razer that his rage and anger will lead him to his doom, before dropping a Green Lantern Power ring onto his chest. Razer believes that he is the Green Lantern that they have been searching for and asks him if he is it. Saint Walker denies that he is the Green Lantern, stating that he travel a different path. He then walked away, leaving Razer alone. Confrontation with Red Lanterns After the Green Lanterns and Razer left the planet, Saint Walker spent most of his time looking for the chosen one, as instructed by a voice. He asked the voice if he was sure that he wasn't the chosen one, telling him that he would willingly serve him. He watched as the Red Lanterns came to his planet and questioned what they were doing there. Saint Walker watched as a blue light came to him and placed it on his hand, becoming the first Blue Lantern. Defending the Universe Shortly after Hal Jordan went with Razer to confront the Star Sapphires in order to achieve a way of returning to Earth, Saint Walker came to Kilowog's aid in defending the universe from the Red Lantern Corps' fleet of ships. He arrived shortly after Kilowog started and upon arriving, preformed a move that allowed him to subdue an entire ship. Saint Walker was asked to identify himself by Kilowog, who had previously been traveling with Razer, but had never crossed paths with him before. He told him his name and claimed to be the first Blue Lantern in the universe. Saint Walker was told by Kilowog that he appreciated his help and told that he would not "turn the tide" in the battle just by his inclusion. Saint Walker was aware of this and brought along Mogo. The two fought alongside each other for a while before Kilowog thought of using Mogo to fully charge Saint Walker's ring and stop the ships. Saint Walker flew in front of Mogo and was powered by him. Saint Walker used his ring to immobilize the entire fleet of ships. After defeating the Red Lanterns, Saint Walker was worn out. Thankfully, he was helped up by Kilowog. Personality Saint Walker can be described as a a peaceful person, always choosing to resolve situations without fighting. As seen in his brief fight with Red Lantern Razer, Saint Walker is extremly capable of keeping his emotions in check and can outsmart others easily. Saint Walker has been shown to be very sophisticated in his mannerisms, attitude and in his short speeches and metaphors he uses while talking to others. Abilities Background information Appearances References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Blue Lantern Corps members